When I woke up, you were there
by Devastator1775
Summary: After Simon rescued Jeanette from near death, he wakes after getting badly hurt in the proces. But he has been asleep longer than he realized. How will this effect his relationship with Jeanette. SxJ, AxB, TxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, the Chipettes or any related characters. I own this story.

**REVIEW** after reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartoon version of the Chipmunks<strong>. This story was meant to be a one-shot, but evolved into being a longer story. It will only have a few chapters.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy evening as six 15-year old chipmunks walked back to their houses. The day had begun with very sunny weather, so they hadn't brought their umbrella's.<p>

"I'm getting soaked." Brittany said, not even bothering trying to keep her hair from getting wet. "Who's bright idea was it to spent the day so far from our homes?"

"It was yours, Brittany." Jeanette said, drying her glasses for the millionth time.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Jeanette and I tried to warn you for the rain." Simon said. "But you, nor Alvin wanted to listen."

"Well, try harder next time." Brittany said. "Or convince us to bring an umbrella."

"Dave tried that too." Eleanor asked. "But you didn't wanted to carry the extra weight for the whole day so…"

We get it." Alvin said, taking of his jacket and placing it over Brittany's shoulders. "Here, Britt. Should have done that a bit earlier, I think."

Brittany giggled and tightened the jacket around her shoulder. "Probably, but better late then never."

"Simon, I'm getting tired." Theodore said, suppressing a big yawn.

"We are all tired, Theo." Eleanor said, hooking her arm in Theodore's. "But it isn't that far anymore."

"If we aren't drowned by then." Simon said, making Jeanette giggle. "But I agree with Theodore. A dry place to rest for a bit would be great."

Jeanette wrapped one arm around Simon's waist and pulled herself closer. "I hope you don't mind." She said, blushing. "I'm getting cold."

"I-I don't mind at all." Simon said, also blushing. Was it getting hot in here?

Brittany and Eleanor giggled, while Alvin and Theodore rolled their eyes. It was not a secret that those two had a crush on each other. Heck, even the four other chipmunks had a huge crush on their counterparts. Four out of six chipmunks had admitted that to each other, only the two brainiacs of the group had trouble admitting it, even if they knew it from each other.

After another ten minutes of walking, Jeanette saw a bus stop where they could shelter. "There, guys." She ran over the street, but she hadn't looked first. The sound of a car horn. The sound of screeching brakes. Jeanette froze and she saw the car getting closer. It went all in slowmotion all of the sudden. The driver was hitting the brakes, but the wet road caused it to slip. It was still going to fast . Jeanette couldn't move, her body prepared itself for the impact.

Someone shouting her name. The sound of running feet. A hard push. The impact with the wet concrete. Something blue getting hit by the red car. She yelled a name, but didn't realize what name.

Simon flew through the air, bounced of a few times of the road and collided with a tree. He tried to move, but all bones in his body were screaming in pain. His vision started to blurr. The last thing he saw, before everything went black and silent, were his brothers, then Brittany and Eleanor and then, before darkness overtook him, Jeanette. He dozed away in a dreamless sleep. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't hear anything. He didn't know what was happening. Every minute seemed as long as the age of the Earth. Nothing but blackness. But then something changed. He heard a voice that didn't speak. Telling him it was time to wake up.

With a gasp, Simon flew up. It was blurry. His glasses were off. Where was he. He felt around him and tried to see something. Lots of white, something soft underneath him. Hospital. He was in the hospital. Then Simon remembered what had happened. Jeanette and the car that she didn't saw coming. That he, impulsively, had ran towards Jeanette and pushed her away. The pain when the car hit him.

Simon tried to move, but found out that his legs had trouble doing that. Paralyzed? No, his legs moved, but it was like he had no control over it. Wait a minute. He just had a car accident. Where are his casts and broken bones? He looked to his arms. Nothing. A few scars. He felt his legs. No casts.

"How long was I out?" Simon asked himself. When he heard his voice, he was surprised to hear how raspy it sounded, like he hadn't used it in a long time. Well, that was naturally. If he had slept through his healing process, which could have taken months, then his voice would sound a little rusty.

The sound of a screaming nurse, who Simon hadn't noticed coming in, woke him up from his thoughts.

"Mr. Seville." She said, clearly startled. "Y-y-you're awake? Wait. Doctor!" She ran outside.

Simon raised an eyebrow. Well, he was out for a few months. Off course that she was startled. A few minutes later, a team of three doctors came in and immediately began examinating him.

"How do you feel, Mr. Seville?" The doctor asked carefully. "Do you have trouble remembering things? Pains in parts of your body?"

"Well, I could use something to drink" Simon said with his raspy voice.

The doctor nodded and turned to the nurse who was still staring unbelievingly at Simon. "Get this lad something to drink, Elsa." He said. "And call Dave. Tell him the news, but carefully."

"And tell him to bring my glasses." Simon smiled, as the nurse left the room. "Dave will be pleased to hear that I'm awake after all those months."

The doctors gave each other a worried look. "How do you know it is months?"

"Well, the crash caused severe bone fractures, I guess." Simon began. "And when I woke up, I had no casts. The average healing time after such an injury is two to three months, so I guessed that is how long I was out."

The nurse came in with the glass of water and said something to the doctor. The doctors gave each other another worried look. "We will let you rest, Simon." The doctor said. "I'm sure that your family will be here soon."

The doctors left, leaving Simon a tad confused. Maybe he was out o bit longer than he expected. Simon closed his eyes and rested for a moment. His rest was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door and screaming brothers and father. He recognized them, but they were all still very blurry, as Simon didn't wore his glasses. But he recognized the red blur that ran towards him and the green blur that stood in the doorway.

"SIMON, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE AWAKE!" Alvin yelled as he threw his arms around his brother.

"BIG BROTHER." Theodore yelled as he hugged Simon.

"Hey, you guys." Simon said.

"Man, It's good to hear your voice again, Simon." Alvin said. "I really missed it."

"C'mon you guys." Simon said, as he pushed his brothers of him. "I'm sure those few months weren't so bad."

Silence. "What?" Simon asked.

"Maybe you first need to wear these." A voice Simon recognized as the voice of Dave. Dave handed over Simon's glasses. Simon closed his eyes. It hurt a bit as his eyes adjusted to the better vision. The room went from blurry to clear. He saw his brother and father clearly now. Now blinked a few times. Did they change? Alvin and Theodore were a bit taller than he could remember. Theodore was a bit less chubby. Even Dave seemed older, a bit more gray in his hair.

Then the pieces fell in place. His raspy voice. His legs that had much trouble moving. The reaction of the nurse. The doctors with those weird questions. The sudden change in his brothers' appearance. He knew it had to be true, but he wished it wasn't.

"Dave?" Simon asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "H-how long was I out?"

"Simon, you must know that you had a serious accident and that …" Dave began.

"How long ago was the accident!" Simon yelled.

Alvin placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. Tears in his eyes. "Three years, Simon." Alvin said. "You've been in a coma for three years."

Simon's head started to spin. "Three years?" he whispered. "That's …wow …WHAT!"

"Keep it easy, Simon." Theodore said. "The doctors said that you were in perfect health after all your bones and injuries were healed…only you didn't wake up."

"Three years?" he whispered to himself. "Wait, If our band didn't perform for three years, then how did we raise the money?"

"Alvin and Brittany started recording records together." Dave said. "And all our previous CD's are still selling as crazy, so money wasn't a problem. Certainly not after…" Dave cut himself off.

"After what?" Simon asked.

"I'll tell you later." Dave said.

Simon remembered something. "How is Jeanette? Did she survive?"

"You saved her life." Theodore said. "She is you forever grateful."

Simon couldn't restrain himself. He had to ask. "D-did she …found someone in those three years?"

Alvin smiled. "She hasn't and she didn't want to."

"How do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Only the fact that she visited you every single day in the first six months. The spent her whole days in your room. The hospital had to forbid her to come in certain hours, at request of Miss Miller, so she could go back to school." Alvin said. "After that she visited you every two days, then three days and for the last few years she came every week and the weekends."

Simon blushed. "She did that?"

"Well, you choose a good day to wake up." Dave said. "She always visit you on Fridays and visiting hours start in 10 minutes."

"I'll go wait for her." Alvin said, running to the door. He stopped and looked at his brother. "It's really good to have you back, Simon."

"Glad to be back." Simon smiled.

* * *

><p>Jeanette hummed the tune of her favorite song as she rode to the hospital on her bike. She had not changed a lot. She had grown and still was the tallest of her sisters. Her hair was now a bit shorter and she wore it in a ponytail. She had the right age to drive a car and her driving license, but she didn't want a car. After what happened to Simon, she was too scared to drive one, but never had trouble sitting in one. She drove her bike on the hospital's parking lot and went to her usual place to park her bike. When she walked to the entrance of the hospital she noticed that Alvin was standing there, walking circles. She waved at him. "Alvin!"<p>

Alvin smiled and waved. She gave him a hug. "Did you also came to visit Simon?"

Alvin got a worried expression. "Walk with me, Jen." He said as he walked in the hospital.

Jeanette followed him. She became worried. "What is it? What happened?"

"There is a …change in Simon's condition." Alvin said. "None of us saw this coming. It just …happened."

Jeanette's heart sped up. Please, let it be something minor. Please let him be okay. They arrived at Simon's room. Theodore and Dave were standing outside, all worried expressions. Dave opened the door.

"You better prepare yourself, Jeanette." Dave said as Jeanette slowly walked to the door. She didn't notice Alvin sneaking behind her, with a playful grin on his face.

"He's just dying to speak to you." Alvin said as he pushed her in the room and closed the door. Jeanette tripped, causing her glasses to fall. After she had found them she put them on.

"Stupid Alvin." Jeanette whispered.

"Yeah, he can be a pain in the butt sometimes, isn't it?" A voice said. She knew that voice. She recognized that voice. But it didn't sound like the voice she remembered. But still it was it. The voice she hadn't heard in three years. She slowly turned her head to the source of the voice. And what she saw she didn't believe. Simon was sitting up straight, with a small smile on his face. He waved at her.

She stood up and did a few steps in Simon's direction. "S-S-Simon? " She asked. "I-i-i-s that you." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Well, this is my room, I guess." Simon said. "It's great to see you Jeanette."

Jeanette slapped her hand in front her eyes. "This can't be, it must be a dream." She yelled. "I'm dreaming this."

"Jeanette, it isn't a dream. I am …" Simon said, wanting to stand up, but had forgotten that his legs were still weak. He fell on the ground. Jeanette gasped. "Simon, are you hurt?"

"Sure, now you believe me." Simon smiled as Jeanette helped him back on the bed. They looked at each other for a few moments. Then Simon opened his arms. "Can I have a hug now?"

Jeanette threw herself in Simon's arms, crying. She almost had forgotten how this felt. She cried on his chest. "You are really here. You are really awake."

Simon, who also had trouble keeping his eyes dry, caressed Jeanette's hair. "I'm back. Three years is a long time, I guess."

"And for three years, I waited." Jeanette cried. "Waited for you to wake up. I never lost hope, never gave up. Neither did my sisters, your brother or Dave. You had to wake up."

Simon lifted Jeanette's chin up a bit, so she looked directly in his eyes. "I'm awake now. And a prettier sight I couldn't wish for." He locked his lips with hers'. Jeanette threw her arms around Simon's neck and kissed back. For a few minutes, the only thing that mattered for those two was each other. That moment was interrupted as the door flew open and two girls ran inside.

"SIMON!" The two girls yelled as they threw themselves at Simon to hug him.

"Brittany? Eleanor?" Simon asked. They released him, drying their tears. Brittany also had grown taller and her hair was twice the length he remembered. Eleanor had also received a grow spurt and was less chubby. She was nearly as thin as Brittany. Her hair was also longer, but still in those two ponytails he remembered. "It's great to see you."

"Not as great it is to see you, Simon." Brittany said. "And I see that Jeanette got her wish too."

Simon and Jeanette were still in each other's arms. They quickly released each other, blushing fiercely.

"I bet Alvin already told you that she visited every week?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah." Simon said.

"Did he also tell you that Jeanette kept talking to you, hoping for you to answer her." Brittany said. "She kept telling you that she was sorry and that it was her fault and …"

"I get the picture, Britt." Simon said. "Jeanette, It wasn't your fault. I hope you realize that."

"I realized that a long time ago." Jeanette said, giving Simon a kiss on the cheek. "But I felt so sorry."

"I know, sis." Eleanor said. "But you can't keep …"

This conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door and the sound of Alvin's voice. "Can we come in now?" he asked.

"What's the secret password?" Simon joked.

"Knuckle Sandwich, if you're not careful." Alvin joked back as he walked in the room. Brittany flew in his arms and kissed him. "He's awake, Alvin." Brittany said. "I can't believe it."

"We all can't." Eleanor said, as she took Theodore's hand and gazed lovingly in his eyes.

"My guess is that you came together after my accident." Simon asked. "How's Miss Miller?"

The five chipmunks exchanged looks with each other. Simon could guess what was going on.

"Don't tell me that Miss Miller …" Simon began.

"She died of a heart attack a year ago." Jeanette said, tears welling up in her eyes. "No-one saw it coming."

"She died happily in her sleep." Dave said. "I think she knew this was coming, but was too proud to tell us."

"Too stubborn is a better word." Brittany smiled. "She left us the house and a fortune. A small, but nevertheless royal piece went to Dave."

"Miss Miller was richer than she pretended to be." Alvin said.

"But who is taking care of you?" Simon asked the Chipettes.

"Dave." Eleanor said. "We're living in their house."

"Well, It's a new house." Dave said. "after the Chipettes moved in we had to buy a larger house."

"We sold our old house to a nice family." Jeanette said. "Like Miss Miller had instructed in her will."

"She left us her will on a DVD, if you want to watch it." Theodore said.

"Maybe later, if I'm done getting used to my new life." Simon said. "And after we have recorded our come-back CD."

"YEAH, The Chipmunks are reunited." Alvin yelled.

"This is going to be awesome." Theodore yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Review** after reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Simon was cleared perfectly healthy and could go home. He first had to deal with the press and the TV reporters, who were eager to have the story about Simon's recovery. And then there were the expected questions. How did he feel? If he still wants to sing with his brothers? If the rumors about his relationship with Jeanette were true. After all that was finished, Dave took Simon home by car.<p>

Simon looked outside the window, at the changes that happened in three years. Some of his favorite stores were closed and replaced with other stores. On the other hand, he saw some new technologies that he sure was going to like. As they drove into their new street, Simon's jaw dropped. Their new house was at least one-and-a-half times bigger, if not bigger, than their old one. Jeanette was waiting at the door, jumping up as she saw the car. She yelled for her sisters and Simon's brothers and they all welcomed him home.

"Home." Simon said. "This is not the home I remember." Jeanette laid her head on his shoulder. "But as long as you are here, Jeanette, it is my home." He said to her, kissing her cheek. She giggled.

Simon turned to Dave. "Dave, there is something I certainly want to do today."

"And that is?" Dave asked.

"I want to visit Miss Miller's grave and tell her I'm all right." Simon said. He couldn't believe that that lovable old lady was gone. The woman that had taken care for the Chipettes, a person you could always count on.

"We all go visit her." Alvin said. "But first you need to check out your room."

"I have my own room, then?" Simon asked as he stepped up the stairs.

"Off course, Silly." Eleanor said. "You didn't think that we wouldn't make a room for you?"

Simon shrugged. Alvin guided Simon towards a door. A sign said '_Simon's room. Please do not enter before he ever does'_. "You came up with that, Alvin?" Simon asked

"Yep." Alvin said. "And still, I'm breaking my own warning. Came into your room lots of times."

Simon opened the door and gasped when he saw his room. All his stuff that stood in the room where they all three once slept was moved to this room. His bed, his notebooks, his books, even his secret photos of Jeanette.

"Ahem, you found …those?" Simon asked, taking one of his photos of Jeanette.

"They weren't really hard to find." Alvin said. "They were at the place you keep every single item related to Jeanette."

"I think it was sweet." Jeanette said, wrapping her arms around Simon's waist.

"A secret crush that wasn't that secret, eh?" Simon said, wrapping his arms around Jeanette.

"No kidding." Eleanor's voice said outside the room.

Jeanette giggled, kissing Simon on the cheek. "Want to be alone in your room for a while?"

"I think I'll never want to be separated from you ever again." Simon said, stroking a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't make me barf." Alvin whispered as he left the room. The sound of a slap against the back of a head. "Ouch. Why did you do that, Eleanor?"

"You know why." Eleanor's voice said.

"Finally alone." Jeanette whispered. Simon locked his lips on hers. Jeanette tightened her grip around Simon, who deepened the kiss. The hugging became tighter and the kissing wilder. Jeanette suddenly pushed Simon of her.

"I think we're going too fast." She said, mostly out of breath.

"Maybe a bit." Simon, also out of breath, said. He took her back in his arms and gave a gentler kiss. "After all, I just woke up and we just got together."

"I waited three years for you, Simon." Jeanette said, stroking his cheek. "I can wait a bit longer. Until we're truly ready."

"I will count the days." Simon whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Later that day, they all got to the cemetery, to visit Miss Miller's grave. Simon fell on his knees in front of her grave. Jeanette kneeled next to him, with the rest of the family behind them.<p>

"Hi, Miss Miller." Simon said. "As you can see, I finally woken up. First I want to say, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you died, to be at your funeral, to comfort Jeanette. But I know you won't be angry, that's what makes you the wonderful person you were during your life."

Simon remained silent for a while to let his tears run free. He finally took a deep breath and continued. "Don't worry about the girls. They're in good hands and I will personally look over Jeanette, keep her save, to love her no matter what. I'm sure to visit you again, Miss Miller. Goodbye."

Next to Simon, Jeanette was letter her tears run free and held on to Simon, who kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Simon was still trying to get used to a new life. Both his brothers had a job, next to their singing career. So did the Chipettes. They wanted to earn enough money themselves to get into college. Alvin worked in a garage, fixing motorcycles and Theodore worked, off course, in a restaurant, together with Eleanor. Brittany worked in a beauty shop and Jeanette worked as an assistant in a laboratory, which Simon found a dishonor of her talents. Jeanette did a good word for Simon and he had a job there too. He had to work his way up from the bottom of the ladder, but his excellent performance and high intelligence made sure he stood in the same lab as Jeanette after one week.<p>

Simon, like his brothers, also wanted to go to college, but there was this little problem. He hadn't finished High School, like his brothers and the Chipettes. But the school, also happy to hear that Simon, their top student, had woken up, gave him a solution. He had to study for the exams of the final year and make them with the rest of the students. Off course, he succeeded with flying colors and now wanted to go to the same college Jeanette was going and for the same course.

"And you're sure that it's not for Jeanette you want to go to the same college?" Dave asked teasingly.

"No, it's a good college and the fact that Jeanette wants to go there too and follow the same course is entirely coincidental." Simon said, writing his letters for the college. Jeanette was helping with him.

"In other words, HE WANTS TO GO FOR JEANETTE!" Alvin yelled from the kitchen where he was helping Theodore and Eleanor with the dishes. The sound of a slap against Alvin's head. "Ouch! ELEANOR, stop doing that! You're gonna give me a concussion."

"You can't shake what you don't have, dear brother." Simon yelled to Alvin.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Alvin yelled from the kitchen.

"You figure it out." Simon said, winking at Jeanette, who had trouble not laughing about the subtle joke.

"Stop teasing your brother so much, Simon." She whispered against him.

"I've just awoken after three years of coma, Jen." Simon whispered back. "I have A LOT of catching up to do."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter, but the next will be longer. The problem is that I don't really have any more ideas for this story. I'm kinda stuck, but I won't give up. There's this college thing I can work further on. If there is an idea for this story you want to share, please do, but in a review.<strong>

**Again, REVIEW AFTER READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, the chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING, PLEASE! **

* * *

><p>A long time has passed since Simon woke up from his accident. Both he and Jeanette had passed their first period in college and succeeded without problem. And like in high school, they shared the same classes. Both followed the course 'Advanced Science' and it was rumored among the lectors that they were most likely to graduate and receive their doctorate in two years instead of the usual three. A rumor that Simon and Jeanette knew was going to be true. But, like said before, they just had passed their first period and were on their way back home.<p>

"Those final exams were …challenging." Simon said as he watched the road.

"Yeah, Right." Jeanette giggled. "You were done in 40 minutes."

"Well, I said they were challenging." Simon chuckled.

"Left here." Jeanette said.

"Yes dear." Simon chuckled.

Jeanette giggled. "It will be great to see everyone again." She said.

"We Skype-ed a lot with them." Simon said.

"Yes, but to really SEE them …"

"I know what you mean."

Jeanette suddenly gave Simon a concerned look. "Are you feeling okay, Simon?"

"I am." Simon reassured. "Just a bit tired."

"Well, you have been driving since 7am and it's now 1PM." Jeanette said. "Why don't you let me drive?"

"Because you're license is still revoked for another week because of that party Julia gave in her dorm to celebrate the end of the exams." Simon said, giving Jeanette a stern look. "I still can't believe that you are able to drink that much."

"Neither can I." Jeanette said. She bit her lower lip. She did got really drunk during that party two weeks ago, but Simon had his fair share of alcohol too, although a little less than here. She couldn't remember much of the party, like many others, but she knew that when she woke up, she noticed that she had ended up in Simon bed, together with Simon. Although there were signs of an serious make-out-session, there were no evidence that said that they had sex. A fact that Jeanette was a bit disappointed about.

Simon and here had been together for months now and still they hadn't done 'the deed'. But Simon still didn't feel ready for it. But that didn't stop him to share the bed with her and do other things with her. A smile came on her face as she thought back about the many alternatives Simon and she had done in his room. Luckily he had a room for his own, unlike Jeanette, who shared a room with Julie, the person who had thrown the party.

"You seem awfully quiet." Simon said as he turned the car.

"Mhh? Ow, just daydreaming, that's all." Jeanette smiled.

"About me?" Simon smiled.

"Is there anything else I can daydream about." Jeanette said with a wink.

Then she noticed that Simon looked a bit pale. "Simon, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Jen." Simon said. "I think it's because I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Well, it's a good thing then we're home." Jeanette smiled as she saw their house in the distance. "I'm sure that Theo and Ellie have made a grand meal for us."

"They better." Simon chuckled. "I can eat a horse."

"So can I." Jeanette said.

Simon parked the car in the large garage, that also held the cars of Alvin and Theodore. The girls didn't have cars, because they enjoyed being driven by their boyfriends. But they also had their licenses and were allowed to take the one of the boy's cars if they needed too.

"Home sweet home." Simon said as he saw the door opening and saw Dave and Simon's and Jeanette's siblings ran towards them.

"Hi Brainiacs." Alvin said. "Had a good trip."

"Yeah, but Simon looks like he's gonna faint of hunger any time." Jeanette said, linking her arm into her boyfriend's.

"Better get inside then." Dave said. "Dinner's done and ready to be eaten."

They all went inside, asking a lot of questions about what they have done in College. While Dave, Theodore and Eleanor were interested about classes, the teachers and other things, Alvin and Brittany were more interested in the parties, the nightlife they experienced and, while Dave wasn't listening, about the things they did in the bedroom. About the last thing they NEVER answered any questions.

After having a good time with the family and dinner, they shared stories and after hours of storytelling they all went to bed.

* * *

><p>"What a day." Jeanette yawned.<p>

Someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

A smiling Simon came in. "Hey there, beautiful." He said.

Jeanette blushed as he entered her room. She began to blush even more as she saw that he locked the door behind him.

Simon chuckled as he saw Jeanette's blush. "What are you blushing about?" he asked. "it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Yeah, but the first time in our own house." Jeanette said.

"Well, I believe that it's time for a great deal of first times." Simon said, walking over to her.

"What are you mhhhhh." She tried to say as Simon took her into his arms and ended her talking with a deep kiss. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around Simon. Simon's hands went glided from her back toward her lower back. He gave her butt a slight squeeze, making her squeal a bit.

"Simon, what's the meaning of this?" She asked, trying not to show Simon she enjoyed it. But obviously, she failed in doing that, because Simon gave her butt another squeeze.

"I'm ready." Simon said.

"Ready for wha…?" Jeanette began, as she realized what Simon was talking about. "You sure?"

"I never felt readier in my life." Simon said as he hugged her tightly.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around Simon's head and placed a big kiss on his lips. Simon lifter her up and brought her to her bed. He kept kissing her as gently placed her down, while gently opening the buttons of her nightgown.

Jeanette pushed Simon of her, with a worried expression. "Do you have protection?"

Simon chuckled. "I 'burrowed' some of Alvin." Simon said, getting a condom out of his pocket. "He has quite the collection."

He gave Jeanette a concerned look. "Are YOU ready for it?"

"For longer than you think." She said, as she nearly ripped her nightgown off. "Come here and give me a good time."

Simon chuckled. "I never seen this side of you." He said as he walked over to her. "I like it."

"Then you'll love what's going to happen next" Jeanette whispered as she took him into her arms.

* * *

><p>"What are you two smiling about?" Alvin asked the two bespectacled chipmunks.<p>

"Nothing." They both said dreamily.

"They've done it." Alvin concluded.

"ALVIN!" Simon yelled, a bit embarrassed.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it." Alvin said, doing a bad Dr. Ruth-impression. "It's a vunderfull, vunderfull feeling."

"Stop it, Alvin." Dave said. "I don't recall us making fun of you after you and Brittany …first had shared the same bed."

"Easy for you too say." Theodore said. "You didn't walk into the room while they were doing it."

"Simon, are you alright?" Eleanor asked concerned. "You suddenly look very pale."

Simon felt a little light in the head. "I'm …fine." Simon said weakly. "No, scratch that."

"Simon?" Jeanette asked, frightenend.

"I…I." Simon said, as the world started to blacken in front of his eyes. "J-Jeanette." Simon eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on the ground

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: God, do I have to say this ... really? eurgh, okay. I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, the chipettes or any other related character. Here, I said it, now release the puppy.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>Simon groaned as he stirred his head. His head felt like lead and his mouth dry. He tried to open his heavy eyes. Blurry. His glasses were off. A lot of white. A hospital room. With a heavy head he looked around. Then he saw her. His angel, Jeanette, who was watching out a window.<p>

"How long was I out this time?" Simon grunted.

Jeanette quickly turned around. Tears sprang from her eyes as she lunged at Simon.

"Simon!" she yelled as she threw her arms around him.

"Easy." Simon said. "Easy."

"Sorry." Jeanette said, wiping away some tears. "I'm just s-so glad you're awake."

"Another coma?" Simon asked. "How long this time?"

"A month. And well, it wasn't really a coma." Jeanette said, taking a chair and sitting next to Simon. "You just …didn't wake up and after the surgery we all thought that…."

"What, wait?" Simon interrupted. "Surgery?"

Jeanette bit her lower lip. She was clearly nervous.

"Jen, what was wrong with me?" Simon asked.

"A tumor." Jeanette whispered. "There was a tumor in your brain and that caused you to …slip into that mini-coma."

"A tumor?" Simon gasped. "A-am I …going to …?"

"NO, NO." Jeanette quickly said. "They removed it before it could do any real damage."

Simon's hand went to his head. His heart started speeding up, afraid for what he might feel. Then he felt it. The place where they performed surgery.

"After your hair grew back you don't even see the scars there anymore." Jeanette said. "And even so, it never really that noticeable."

Jeanette gave Simon a long look.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you feel …the same?" Jeanette asked.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Well, the doctors had to remove the small part of the brain the tumor had infected and they weren't really sure if you would …be the same."

Simon closed his eyes and tried to notice something different in his memories or ways of thinking. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Jen." He said. "Nothing seems to be different."

Jeanette threw her arms around her boyfriend, crying. "I'm just so glad you're awake."

"You already said that." Simon smiled, running his hand through her hair, taking her scent in him.

She quickly got up and reached for her cellphone in her pockets. "I'm going to call Dave and the rest to tell them you woke up." She said, tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how worried they were."

"I think I kinda do." Simon said with a sad face. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that worrying. All of you."

"You couldn't help it." Jeanette said, as she placed the cellphone to her ear. "Now, shush. Dave? He's awake. …okay, see you in ten minutes."

"That was short." Simon grinned.

"What more needed to be said?" Jeanette said. "You're awake and that all what matters."

"No, you know what matters to me?" Simon asked, taking Jeanette's hand.

"What?" Jeanette blushed.

"When I woke up, you were there." Simon said, kissing her hand. "And I want that for the rest for my life."

"S-Simon, what are you saying?" Jeanette asked, her heart speeding up.

"Will you marry me?" Simon asked.

Jeanette remained silent for a moment.

"Jen?"

Surprisingly to him, Jeanette began to laugh. "No, Simon."

His feelings hurt, tears in his eyes, Simon asked. "Why not?"

A warm glow shined in Jeanette's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Simon. "I mean, not yet, Simon. Off course I want to marry you, but just …not yet."

Relieved, Simon wrapped his arms around Jeanette. "Again, why not?"

"We're too young." Jeanette simply said. "We're still in college, live with Dave and your brothers in the same house, don't have a living yet, …Do I have to continue?"

"No, you made your point." Simon sighed. "Too bad."

"I know, I know." Jeanette said, pecking his cheek. "I wished we could marry so soon, but ..."

"…Not just yet." Simon said. He remained silent for a moment. "Can you wait for the right moment?"

"Simon, I waited three years for you." Jeanette said, a single tear flowing from her eye. "I can wait a little longer."

"As long as you are by my side …" Simon said. "I can wait too."

Not long after that, Dave and the others arrived, overjoyed that Simon was yet again awake. Simon and Jeanette had agreed not to mention their conversation earlier to the others. Knowing Jeanette's sisters and Alvin …wouldn't be a very good idea.

Off course, the media was again there to cover the story of Simon's second Rising, as they called it, but soon, that also calmed down and thing were back to normal.

Simon and Jeanette got back to college, and succeeded in their first year, with flying colors.

And so two more years went by and lots of things happened.

They boys were old enough to live on their own and with all the money that the boys had earned in their youth and their jobs, they could afford it.

Alvin was the first to leave the house, swiftly followed by Brittany, who took residence in Alvin's house a few blocks away from their old house that conveniently was signed on both their names. Neighbors still complain about that rough, loud first night after Brittany moved in

with him.

Alvin took a job in the music company they always worked with, with Brittany as his lovely assistant.

Simon and Jeanette, who got their doctorates with flying colors, were the second couple to move out the house. They had bought a house on the other side of town, to be close to their job. They both worked in the biggest scientific company of California.

Theodore and Eleanor moved out as last, took a house not to far from their old house and opened a restaurant, like they always dreamed off. It had a bit of a rough start, but eventually it became the most popular restaurant in town.

They still visited Dave as many times as they could and each time it seemed that all three couples did that at the same time. The boys suspected their girlfriends, who always decided when to visit Dave, had something to do with that. But they didn't mind, they always enjoyed their time together.

And so two more years passed after that. And Simon decided it was time for a drastic move. He liked Jeanette as a girlfriend, but that wasn't good anymore. He had got enough of the boyfriend-girlfriend thing a long time ago.

Simon stood in front of the mirror of his room, as he and Jeanette still had separate rooms. Although they mostly both spend the night in one of the rooms, it was sometimes needed, like after a fight.

"You can do this." He said to himself. "Just go to her and tell her. She'll understand. Here we go."

Simon walked out his room and to the living room. Jeanette was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Have you seen the new commercial about Theo's and Ellie's Restaurant?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, it seems …great." Simon stuttered.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked, noticing the mood Simon was in. "Something wrong?"

"Well …" Simon said. "K-kinda."

"Is this about that fight we had yesterday?" Jeanette asked with a concerned face. "I said I was sorry, I was overreacting."

Yesterday they had a fight, well more an argument after watching a romantic movie, where the guy runs away and leaves his bride at the altar. Jeanette had commented that the guy was a jerk for leaving her, but Simon said that he might be right for leaving her standing there, that he didn't feel ready yet.

Jeanette didn't agree with that and said that only guys could be so rude. Simon didn't agree with THAT and said that girls can do crueler things than what any guy can do. And so the argument began. Simon didn't really remember what they all had said, but it ended with the both of them storming to their rooms and locking the door behind them.

After an hour or so, both of them decided to say sorry and ran out of their room, bumping into each other in the process. After the stars disappeared, they quickly apologized to each other and made up.

"I know that, Jeanette." Simon said. "But it made me think. About …us."

Jeanette didn't like where this conversation was going to. "S-Simon, w-what do you mean?"

"I can't see us as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." Simon said. "for a long time now."

Tears jumped from Jeanette eyes and she buried her face in her hands. She didn't just hear that. She didn't just hear that.

"Jen, open your eyes." Simon's voice said.

Jeanette opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Simon, kneeled down on one knee, holding something behind his back.

"I can't see us as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore …" Simon said " …because I think we are so much more than that."

He revealed the thing he held behind his back. A little black box.

"S-Sim-mon" Jeanette said, as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jeanette Miller, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. You complete me in so many ways. You are smart, beautiful, kind, warm and so much more. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. And to fulfill that promise we made four years ago …"

"S-Simon." Jeanette said, knowing what was gonna happen.

Simon opened the black box, revealing a ring with a blue sapphire on it. "Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?" Simon asked.

Jeanette remained still for a moment. Then she smiled, got of the couch, kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Simon. Then she planted her lips on his'. For at least five minutes, they kissed, with Simon still holding the box in his hand. Both smiled as they parted.

"I guess that's a 'yes'?" Simon asked with a smile.

Jeanette nodded. "Yes." She said. "Yes, Simon Seville, I will marry you."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Will you PLEASE sit still, Jean?" Brittany said annoyed, as Jeanette kept fidgeting on her chair. "Your hair isn't going to fix itself up. I mean, did you ever heard of 'conditioner' or 'combing regularly'?"<p>

"Sorry to be excited." Jeanette said with smile. "I'm getting married, but I can't be nervous about it?"

"You're getting married TOMORROW, Honey." Eleanor said, as she was painting her sister's nails. "This is just rehearsal."

"We did that two days ago." Jeanette said.

"You really ARE the absent-minded professor." Brittany giggled. "YOU called us to rehearse for your make-up treatment."

"I did?" Jeanette said, a bit nervously. "I was wondering why I was sitting here."

"More relaxing tea?" Alvin said as he walked in the room.

"Please." Eleanor said with a giggle. "She's about to pop a circuit."

"Will the three of you be careful tonight?" Brittany asked. "Please be sober enough for the wedding tomorrow?"

"We will, we will." Alvin said.

"I was referring to YOU, dear Alvin." Brittany said. "As one of the two best men, you can't be standing there with a splitting headache."

"And don't push Theodore." Eleanor said. "If he, where ever you're gonna go, doesn't want to go, DON'T GO! Or you have me to deal with"

"Hey, it won't be like that, I promise." Alvin said.

"You know that Simon really didn't want a bachelor party in the first place." Jeanette said.

"I know, but it's his last night as bachelor, so I thought …" Alvin began.

"Just …don't do anything foolish." Jeanette said, with a desparete begging look in her eyes. "I want my Simon with me by the altar tomorrow."

Alvin sighed. "I wasn't going to tell this, but it really won't be that big of a deal." He said with a sheepish smile. "It's just going to be me, Theo and the groom-to-be, having a last 'just-the-three-of-us-evening, like we had in the old days."

"You mean, like last week." Eleanor laughed.

"Yeah …" Alvin said, with a faked dreamy expression. "Those days, when we hadn't obligations, no rush, no worries."

"Only me, calling you to tell you to come home." Brittany smirked.

"And me not answering." Alvin, dodging a pillow thrown by Brittany. "We know each other for almost 15 years, and you still have a lousy aim, Britt."

"I got a heck of a lot better in bed, thou." Brittany giggled. She noticed her sisters shocked expressions. "For crying out loud, We 25 years old, so I think that …"

"You mean that Alvin ACTUALLY can perform 'Bed Obligations'?" Jeanette giggled.

"And here I was, thinking he's too immature for it." Eleanor said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Well …" Brittany said, with a devilish smile. "We sometimes play Monopoly as foreplay, that really gets him in 'the mood', but …"

"Okay, okay, enough, enough." Alvin said. "A bit more and my merchandise will begin to shrink."

The three girls burst into laughed. After a moment of looking frustrated at them, Alvin began to laugh too.

"Okay, okay, I'm off." Alvin said, giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "Theo and Simon are expecting me at Theo's."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Jeanette said.

Just as Alvin was about to leave the room, he stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"It kinda hard to believe it." Alvin said. "My little bro is first to get married …and I'm proud of him."

Jeanette giggled. "I'm sure he will be proud of you when you and Britt get married."

"Perhaps." Alvin said. "LATERS!"

"IF we ever going to get married…" Brittany said with a sad face, while she continued with Jeanette's hair.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked with a shocked expression. "You're not going to …br ..."

"NO, no." Brittany said. "God no. I love him too much for that."

"But again …" Jeanette said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Al and I have been dating for so long know." Brittany said. "And we are already living together in the same house."

"So you're practically a married couple." Eleanor said. "So are Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and me."

"But the only difference between me and you guys is that Alvin hasn't …popped the question yet."

"What do you mean, Britt." Eleanor asked. "Theo also hasn't asked me yet."

"Ellie, I KNOW he asked you two days ago, after the wedding rehearsal."

"…eh." Eleanor said. "H-how do you know?" she checked her hands, like she was looking for a ring that shouldn't be there at the moment.

"Theo had sent a message to Alvin and Simon, to tell him that he had finally asked it and to keep it a secret, like the three of them had planned." Brittany said. "The only thing that happened with Alvin and not with Simon is …that I ACCIDENTLY picked up his cellphone and checked the incoming message."

"How did he react?" Eleanor asked.

"Alvin doesn't know I know." Brittany said. "Remember that Theo couldn't find his phone that day …and that I …found it?"

"Yes, I d… you snatched it?" Eleanor asked.

"I deleted the message on Alvin's phone, took Theo's phone and quickly resent it to Alvin's phone." Brittany said. "When Alvin checked his messages and got excited for a moment, I just had to act that I hadn't noticed anything."

"Okay, I'll get you back for that later, but besides that." Eleanor said. "I'm sure that Alvin's going to ask you soon."

"How do you know?" Brittany said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's ALVIN we're talking about. And you were right about the fact that he can be immature sometimes. Maybe he's afraid to get married, or he'll get bored with me or …or …or …or"

"STOP" Jeanette said, rubbing her temples. "Think about it. If the Simon's been helping Theo to ask Eleanor, AND Alvin knows about it …"

"Yeah, so what?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe he's been helping Alvin too." Eleanor said with a soothing smile.

"Maybe …maybe you're right." Brittany said, her mood brightening up. "Maybe he's j-just waiting for the right moment. Maybe that moment will be soon. Maybe …"

"Maybe we should continue with my hair?" Jeanette giggled.

"What? Oh, your hair. Done for ten minutes now. You can move again."

"Brittany …" Jeanette said, with a annoyed groan. She turned to the mirror and gasped. She looked …

"Astonishing." Jeanette said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm …pretty."

"You're more than pretty, Sis." Eleanor said, placing a sisterly kiss on Jeanette's cheek.

"Yeah, I will be the pretty one tomorrow." Brittany said. "But you …you will be the most beautiful girl in the entire town."

Jeanette dried her tears. "I can't believe it …I'm getting married."

* * *

><p>"I c-can't believe it ….I-I-I'm getting m-m-married." Simon said, doing the one hundredths tour around the room. "I'm getting married."<p>

"I told you his nerves would get the better of him." Theodore said, taking the five-dollar-bill he just won. "WILL YOU PLEASE RELAX, SIMON?"

"I-I-I …I'm getting married tomorrow." Simon said to himself, ignoring his brothers, who were watching this with amused expression. "Am I ready? Am I able?"

"Should I call Jeanette and tell her you don't feel like marrying tomorrow?" Alvin said, taking the phone and pretending that he was dialing numbers.

Simon lunged at his older brother and snatched the phone out of his hand. When he noticed that Alvin hadn't dialed a single number, he chuckled. "Very funny, Alvin."

"You needed that." Alvin smirked.

"I did, thank you ." Simon said, plopping down in the couch. "Aaaand?"

"And what?" Alvin asked.

"Theo has asked Ellie two days ago." Simon said. "I thought you were going to ask her also?"

"I know, I know, but …I got cold feet." Alvin said.

"You can only get cold feet ON your wedding day." Theodore chuckled.

Alvin grabbed the little black box out of his pocket. "I've been walking around with this thing for two days now, but I still can't find enough courage to ask her."

"You will find the right moment soon." Simon said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know it."

"Thanks bro." Alvin said.

* * *

><p>Alvin groaned as the light burned his eyes. Maybe he had a little too much to drink last night, but nothing that a few cups of coffee wouldn't fix. He noticed Simon running around in the room.<p>

"Where's that tie, where's that tie, where's that tie?" Simon repeated.

"Around your neck." Came Theodore's muffled answer from under his pillow.

Simon checked his neck. "It is, thanks Theo"

"You're welcome." Came the same muffled answer.

Alvin chuckled. "Get up, Theo." He said, throwing his legs over the edge and stretching them. "Better get ready."

"Don't wanna." Came the tired answer.

Alvin and Simon gave each other the same amused, devilish look. They tiptoed to the matrass Theo was sleeping on and pulled it away. "RISE AND SHINE!" they both yelled.

Theodore screamed it out and he rolled off the matrass and landed on the floor. He gave his two laughing brothers an angry look, but quickly started laughing with them. "Okay, I'm up."

"We're expected at the church in an hour-and-a-half, guys." Simon said. "I don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you, my son." Dave said as he fixed Simon's tie. "But you never learned how to properly knot a tie."<p>

Simon chuckled, but then gave a serious expression. "Dave, I'm …scared."

"Scared of what?" Dave asked.

"For what comes next …" Simon said. "What if it doesn't turn out the way we think it would, what if …"

"What if is just one letter different with 'what is', Simon." Dave said with a smile. "And 'what is', is that you and Jeanette are perfect together."

"Thanks …Dad." Simon said, giving his father a hug.

* * *

><p>"You look perfect, sweetie." Vinny said, watching her soon-to-be daughter-in-law getting dressed for her wedding.<p>

"Thanks Vinn…Mom." Jeanette said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always, child." Vinny smiled.

"How is it like?" Jeanette asked. "Being married?"

"My dear, I was married for a short time before I…I lost my husband, but …it amazing." Vinny said with a sad smile. "the best time you'll ever had or ever will have, with one exception."

"What exception?" Jeanette asked.

"The first time you hold your children in your arms." Vinny smiled. "That moment WILL be the best moment you'll ever have. But I pray that you'll have your children longer than I had mine."

Jeanette wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law. "Thank you, Mom."

"Soo." Vinny said, as she released Jeanette. "When are you going to tell him?"

"T-tell what?" Jeanette asked.

"I have helped a lot of women where I live, I recognize a woman who found out who is pregnant."

Jeanette blushed. "After the wedding, when we're alone."

"I have a better idea, tell him after 'consummating the wedding'" Vinny giggled. The two women began to laugh. "So, How far are you and when did you find out?"

"Well, I went to the gynecologist for a routine examination last week …and he told me afterwards that I was one week pregnant."

"That's great, no better than great, this is wonderful."

"but today …I'm getting married to the man I love." Jeanette said. "that is wonderful enough for me today."

Someone knocked on the door. Dave opened the door. "Someone needs to be 'given away' here?"

"Is it time already?" Jeanette asked, suddenly getting very nervous. "How am I looking? Is my dress okay? Hasn't Simon ran away yet. Will I run away? How's my hair."

"Jeanette Miller, calm down." Vinny sternly said. "Take a few deep breaths."

Jeanette did what she was told. After a last deep breath, she smiled at Dave. "I'm ready."

"So is Simon." Dave smiled back.

* * *

><p>Simon smiled brightly as he watched his bride walk down the aisle, assisted by the typical music, who smiled back as brightly.<p>

"So, here we are." Simon whispered against her, as they stood next to each other.

"Yes." Jeanette whispered back. "At last."

The wedding went like a wedding normally goes. Then they got to the part the happy couple was waiting for. The vows.

Simon took Jeanette's hands into his and looked lovingly in her eyes. "Jeanette. Jean. From the day we first met, I knew there was something between us. First friendly rivalry, then normal friendship, then unbreakable friendship and one year ago, we stopped ingoring our feelings for each other and became lovers.

I Solemnly promise you to protect, honor and love you, to the day I die. And even after that, I will do the same, until the day we will be reunited again. Without you, I cannot and will not live. I love you, forever and a day."

Jeanette wiped a tear from her eye and smiled brightly to him.

"The day I met you, was the best day of my life. I didn't know it then, but it was. I found a companion, a friend, a soul mate. The one who would be my best friend, my partner, my great love. Without you, I'm nothing, uncompleted ….empty.

I Promise you that I will love you until the very end and beyond. To be the wife you expect me to be. To be the mother of our children. To be with you …until we both stop breathing."

They looked at the priest.

"Simon Seville, to you take Jeanette Miller as your loving wife. To love her and protect her. Until death do your part?"

"I do."

"Jeanette Miller, do you take Simon Seville as your loving husband. To love him and respect him? Until death do you part?"

I do"

"Then, by the power invested in my, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jeanette threw herself in Simon's arms, who kissed her. Under loud applause, they continued the kiss, before breaking up and giving their crowd a big smile.

Under loud applause, they walked down the aisle and to the outside, where a rain of rice welcomed them.

They laughed as they walked to the limousine, which would bring them to the party and after that to the airport, to take a plane to Greece, for their honeymoon.

Once the limo took off, Jeanette threw herself at Simon and kissed him. Simon pulled Jeanette on his lap.

Out of breath, Jeanette released him. "Wow, we …we're really married?"

"I guess we are." Simon said, tugging a wisp of hair behind her ear. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Why?" Jeanette smiled.

"Because, when I wake up, you'll be there." Simon said. "For the rest of our lives."

~FIN~


End file.
